The 10,000 Dollar Dare
by ItsABiggieSlow
Summary: AU / Alex Vause is a senior Editor at Know Magazine. Piper is the newest employee, and she immediately catches her co-worker's eye. But soon after they meet, Alex is dared to date Piper for a 100 days, get her to fall in love, and then breakup with her, all for a grand total of 10,000 dollars. And Alex has never been one to turn down a dare. Vauseman, Rating May Change
1. Chapter 1

****/ Hey Guys, I'm Yana and this is my story. I obviously don't own any characters. R&R please. Sorry to the people who read this right after it wa published; this is my first story and I didn't know it'd be view-able to the public automatically - I wasn't finished, but I am now :) R&R / ****

Chapter One - Just first day nerves

Alex drove to work, her head pounding slightly from the hangover she had from the night before. Mondays were always rough. Her phone beeped in the seat next to her, and she picked it up as she stopped at a red light.

**From: Nichols**

** That girl you hooked up with Friday came to the bar today. She asked if you talked about her. I let her down easy. You owe me one (;**

Alex groaned. She couldn't even remember what she'd eaten yesterday for breakfast, much less what the girl she'd hooked up with for a night's name. Actually, she didn't even remember if she was a blonde or a brunette. She did owe her friend Nicky thought, a lot of the girls she came home with expected at least a call the next day. But they never got them. Alex Vause was a one-night stand kind of girl, and she always had been.

Alex ran a hand through her hair, this light had been red forever. She'd be late if she stayed here much longer. Looking out the passenger's side window, she saw a blonde girl waving at her. She leaned over and rolled the window down.

"Hey! Hey, do you know which way Know Magazine is?" The blonde asked desperately. She looked like she was in a hurry.

"That's actually where I'm going, get in," Alex said, opening the door. The light turned green and drivers started honking behind her.

"Really? Oh thank you," The girl said, wide eyed, she climbed into the car. She close the door and Alex pulled off with a smirk on her face. The girl was cute, really hot actually. Her blonde hair was pulled back partway to keep it out of her face. Alex ran her eyes over her body slowly, not wanting to look away. But then the girl seemed to be realizing that her decision to get in the car wasn't the smartest, as she ran her eyes over Alex's face.

"I swear you're safe, I really am headed to the building I work there." Alex assured in her raspy voice. The girl smiled a little and bit her bottom lip, making Alex's stomach stir. What the hell? She'd just met the girl, and she was giving off mad straight vibes.

"Well I work there too. It's my first day," the girl said.

"Oh really, well I'd like to be the first to welcome you to your new job. I'm sure you'll hate it," Alex jested. The girl seemed wary, not being able to tell if it was a joke or not.

"Why, is it bad there?" she asked in a worried voice. "My boss seemed so nice…"

"I'm joking. It's just the coworkers you have to look out for. Some of them are great, and some of them are little demons in nice clothes." Alex said matter-of-factly, smirking. The girl looked like she could pee her pants.

"Right, Thanks," she answered.

"But you can trust me," Alex continued, a sly grin on her face. "I'm Alex. Vause," She said, parallel parking across the street from the office building.

"I'm Piper Chapman." The blonde answered, finally giving a small smile. They got out of the car and walked into the office building.

"I'll see you around." Alex said with another smirk. Piper blushed a little and nodded, heading to the front desk. Alex watched her walk away. The tight navy skirt she was wearing was just long enough to be passable for work. Wait, what the hell again. Jesus, rule number one was not to fall for a straight girl. Especially if she worked with you. Alex just shook her head and went to the elevator to get to her office.

* * *

_Shit_. Piper thought, checking her watch, as she stood at the corner. _Shit, shit, shit._ She was going to be late for her first day of work if she couldn't find the goddamn office. She looked ahead and saw a woman in her car stop for a red light and check her phone. Piper started waving, not caring how crazy she looked. Eventually the woman looked up and rolled the window down, and before she knew it Piper was getting in her car.

As she looked at the woman, her stomach flopped. This woman looked like a hardcore badass. And she was hot. Piper started to feel a little nervous. Hadn't her dad told her not to get into strangers cars? She expected the risk was higher when the driver of the car was a sexy, tattooed woman. The woman looked over and smirked, seemingly reading Piper's mind.

"I swear you're safe, I really am headed to the building. I work there." She assured in a raspy voice that made Pipers head pound. She'd never felt this on edge before with someone. What the hell was going on? She answered somehow, and they started to converse, but Piper's mind wasn't really on the conversation, it was on the woman. She wore black skinny jeans and heels, and a white blouse; but what Piper found most attractive, was her secretary glasses. _Piper, what are you thinking? _She asked herself. She'd been interested in women before, but not like this. Definitely not like this. She managed to get herself to pay attention as the woman stopped the car and introduced herself.

"I'm Alex. Vause," said the brunette. That smirk made Piper's stomach flutter, and she managed a weak smile.

"I'm Piper Chapman," she answered. And then they walked into the building and Alex had said she'd she Piper later. _God I hope so, _Piper thought, causing her to blush. All she could manage to do was nod before walking to the front desk. She got the floor and room of her boss, and took the steps up, not really wanting to wait for the elevator. When she found his office, the door was open, so she knocked lightly and stepped in.

"Mr. Sanchez, I'm Piper Chapman and-"she started. The man stood up from behind his desk and nodded, walking out of the office.

"You start work today, I know. Welcome to Know Magazine. How exciting first days always are." He said. And then he led her through the company, starting on the lowest and working his way up to the 5th, where his and her office would be. He explained the different jobs and some of her expectations, but she already knew most of it.

"So what do I start with?" She asked, when he stopped outside her office. Sanchez looked around, then next door. _Vause – Editor _the door read. Vause…that sounded so familiar.

"I'm going to introduce you to Vause in here, she can get you started," the man said. He knocked and stepped in when someone called "Come in!"

That raspy voice. Could it be? Piper stepped in and saw her. The woman from the car. The sexy, tattooed, woman who had possibly flirted with her this morning. Alex.

* * *

Alex Vause sat in her office, typing on her computer furiously; trying to reply to the emails that never seemed to stop coming. A loud knock on her door interrupted her flow and she sighed heavily.

"Christ," she muttered to herself, running a hand through her dark hair. She slid her glasses down from the top of her head onto her nose and looked up. "Come in!" Her boss, a mustached man named Sanchez opened the door and peeped in.

"Vause theirs someone here for you to meet," He said, stepping in. He motioned for someone standing outside to come in. And then Alex saw her. The young blonde from the street. Piper was it? From the moment she stepped inside, Alex couldn't keep her eyes off of her again. Her lips parted and she made eye contact. The woman stared straight back, looking a little intimidated, but then she smiled and Alex smirked and raised her eyebrow.

"This is Piper Chapman, she's the new editor here. She'll be working next to you. Piper this is Alex Vause, one of our senior editors, you can ask her if you need help with anything," Sanchez continued, not noticing the way the girls looked at each other, or the tension in the room

"Nice to meet you," Piper said, since Alex hadn't told Sanchez they'd met. She extended her hand. Alex took it and shook it firmly, and she could swear she felt electricity shoot into her hand when she did so.

"You too." She said slowly, looking Piper over with her piercing blue-green eyes before pulling back her hand. Piper blushed for some reason and pulled her hand back, causing Alex to grin.

"So Alex, I was thinking Piper could help you with those articles you've been editing. You could get it back to the writers faster, since no interesting letters have come in this week yet." Sanchez said, tapping the folder on the corner of Alex's desk. Alex bit back an insult. Sanchez was suggesting she needed help, and that wasn't true. She looked at Piper again. Well, maybe she could use a little help.

"Alright," Alex said, leaning back in her chair. Sanchez nodded and muttered a goodbye, then left closing the door behind him. Piper looked at him awkwardly, then back at Alex and grinned.

"Well shit, when I said I'd see you around, I didn't know it'd be so soon," Alex said with a smile. Piper just smiled back and nodded a little, her cheeks still pink.

"Sit down kid, I'm not going to eat you," she said, immediately realizing her word choice might not have been the best. She raised an eyebrow and motioned to the seat in front of her desk. Piper sat down, setting her clutch on the desk. _She won't? Damn, this woman really knows how to flirt. _Piper thought nervously. Alex watched how her eyes ran over her and flitted away. Alex chuckled. "You seem nervous Chapman, I don't be. I told you you could trust me." she assured with a sexy smirk that made Pipers stomach do another backflip, before pulling another folder with the articles of her desk and laying it in front of Piper.

"Just first day nerves," Piper assured, although she still seemed slightly intimidated to Alex. In reality, she didn't know what she was feeling. She just knew she wouldn't be able to concentrate if she was supposed to work with Alex all day. "I'll be fine." Alex handed her a red pencil and some sticky notes.

"You can write down your comments, and read this today, and we'll compare notes when you're finished," Alex instructed. Piper nodded and stood up, ready to take the things back to her office. But Alex didn't want her to go quite yet. "But how about we get some coffee first though?" She asked. Piper nodded and smiled. Alex stood up and opened her office door, waiting for Piper to follow her out. As they walked to the elevator, one of the other editors, John walked over. He obviously was checking out Piper, and even though she didn't notice, Alex did and she shot him a look.

"Who's this Vause?" He asked with a grin, ignoring the glare she gave him

"I'm Piper. Chapman," Piper said naively, smiling back in a friendly way that Alex knew John with misinterpret. John inched closer. "I'm new here"

"Well I'm John Jacobs, I'm an editor, and I think my office is right across from yours." He said, flashing straight white teeth. "If you ever need anything, _anything at all,_ you can come to me," he whispered. Alex scoffed.

"Well I already have Alex for that it seems," Piper said slowly, referring to what Sanchez had told her earlier. Alex's scowl quickly changed into a satisfied smirk. Piper cut her eyes at her and smiled a little. John sucked his teeth and raised his eyebrow.

"You see how that works out for you," he said through his teeth as the elevator came. Alex and Piper stepped in and he walked back to his office. Alex shook her head as soon as the elevator doors closed. She pushed the second floor button and groaned.

"Man, I hate that guy," she said. "He thinks he's so irresistible when really just a candy-coated shit bag."

"He's kind of cute, it's too bad his personality sucks," Piper commented, earning a glare from Alex.

"You think he's _cute?_ Jesus, Pipes, really?" Alex said, sounding a bit more protective than she meant to , stepping out of the elevator when it stopped. She started to feel a little embarrassed when Piper looked at her with shock. She had no reason to be jealous. She'd just met the girl, lots of girls though John was cute, and she'd never even been the jealous type. It showed that the person she was with had power over her. What was going on with her today? She was going soft.

Piper stepped out of the elevator too, following Alex into the break room. Was she jealous? She definitely sounded jealous. And that kind of made Piper feel good. So did the fact that she already had a nickname. Pipes. She started to say something but Alex cut her off.

"How do you take your coffee?" she asked, looking back at Piper.

"3 sugars, 2 creams" Piper said quietly.

"We're out of cups, can you hand me two from up there?" Alex asked, picking up the coffee jar. Piper nodded and turned to the cabinets. She had to stand on her toes to open the one Alex had pointed at, and when she did something furry jumped out and onto her, causing her to yelp and back up, bumping into Alex, which caused her to spill the coffee all over her shirt.

"What the fuck!" Alex exclaimed, slamming the coffee jar down onto the counter. Her blouse was soaked, and now partly see-through. Piper looked around the floor, seeing that what had jumped on her face was a furry weasel...toy. It had been a prank. She turned to Alex and grabbed a handful of napkins, trying to dab her shirt.

"Shit, I'm so sorry," She said, looking very apologetic. She bit her lip when she came to Alex's breasts, patting slower. She dragged her eyes back up to Alex's blue-green ones.

"It's okay, it wasn't even that hot," Alex said with a chuckle, until she felt Pipers hands slowly patting her breasts. She made eye contact with her and parted her lips. Piper looked away first and cleared her throat. Alex pulled back. "This shirt's done for, I've got one upstairs to change into." Piper nodded, and they wiped the counter down quickly and threw the weasel in the trash before sneaking back to the elevator. Alex crossed her arms over her chest so that no one would see her bra, and that unfortunately included Piper. "Sorry you got pranked, they do that every now and then."

"Sorry I freaked out," Piper answered with a small smile. Alex grinned.

"If you wanted to touch my boobs all you had to do was ask." Alex said with a smirk. God, even with a coffee soaked shirt, she wasn't the least bit embarrassed, and just as irresistible. Piper felt the heat rise to her cheeks as they turned bright red. When the elevator door opened, they moved quickly to Alex's office, and as soon as Piper closed the door behind her, Alex's shirt was off. Underneath it she was wearing white lacy bra. Piper bit her bottom lip and sat back in the seat in front of the desk, doing her best not to look. _Shit, oh god, she's hot. _Alex smirked again and opened her closet, pulling out a red blouse. "You can look, I'm not ashamed." She whispered into Piper's ear before she stepped back behind her desk and pulled the shirt over her head before sitting down. Piper made the mistake of looking into her eyes, which were almost laughing.

"So back to editing," Alex said with a grin. She pushed the manuscript and supplies Piper's way again. "You can work in here if you want." She added slowly, hoping for Piper to agree. But Piper knew that she couldn't get anything done around Alex. Well...maybe one thing. But definitely not work.

"I think I'll go back in my office," she said, gathering her stuff

"Alright," said Alex, doing an excellent job of masking her disappointment. "Oh before you go," she said, taking a sharpie and writing her number on Pipers hand, "In case you need to talk to me and I'm not in here."

"Okay, thanks," said Piper with a smile, she stood up and left, moving into the office next door., which wasn't as big, or decorated like Alex's. She sat down at the desk and flipped open her folder. First she typed the number on her hand into her phone, and smiled a little, then sighed. She really had to concentrate and stop thinking about Alex's bra if she was planning on getting anywhere. She sighed, and started reading.

* * *

A little over 4 hours later, Piper was on her last page. The articles weren't very long, and most were actually very interesting, even though there were some blatant errors. She'd been reading all day, and now it was 1 o'clock. There was a knock on her door.

"Come in," she said without looking up. Alex walked in and smiled. She looked so cute sitting there, completely engrossed in the book, hunched over a little with her pencil eraser touching the corner of her mouth. Piper looked up and Alex smirked, not at all ashamed of the fact that she'd been caught staring. Piper blushed though, of course.

"I brought you some lunch since you haven't taken a break. It's turkey on white and some chips from the deli down the street. And I can run and get you a soda from the machine if you wanna finish up." She offered kindly, setting the bag down on Piper's desk. Piper jotted one more note down and looked up.

"I actually think I'm done." She said with a smile. "But thanks, I owe you one"

"You could make it up to me by eating lunch with me," Alex said with a suggestive smile. Piper looked at her and laughed softly. "What I'm serious," she said with a grin, chuckling.

"Okay." Piper said with a grin, grabbing her bag and standing up. She followed Alex to her room, and put her stuff on the desk. "You want a soda?" She asked, pulling some money from her purse.

"Sure, a Dr. Pepper would be great," said Alex. Piper nodded with a smile and stepped out. As soon as she did she realized she had no idea where the freaking soda machine was. She started to turn around but there was John.

"You need some help Piper?" He asked, shooting her a dazzling smile that didn't seem so dazzling anymore. He was attractive by most standards, with sandy blonde hair and a small goatee, but after looking at Alex for the better part of her day, he didn't look so cute to her anymore.

"I'm looking for the soda machine," said Piper flatly. John put his hand on her shoulder, and led her to it. Piper bit her lip uncomfortably, but moved along stiffly. When they reached the soda machine she quickly inserted the money and got two Dr. Peppers.

"Someone's thirsty," he said with a suggestive grin. Piper started to shake her head, but he just moved in closer. "You know, when I said you could come to me for anything I meant it. I'm sure there are somethings I'd be better at than Vause." He drawled, with another smile. Piper raised an eyebrow, realizing what he meant. _I doubt it._ She thought, remembering the electricity she'd felt when she shook Alex's hand. Or the way she'd felt a little lower when she'd taken her shirt off.

"Um, thanks for the offer but-" Piper started kindly, but John shook his head.

"You, me, dinner and a movie, this Friday night after work. I'll wait for you in the lobby." He said, winking. And then he walked away before Piper even really knew what was going on. She walked back to Alex's room, still looking confused. After she knocked and Alex said come in, she sat the sodas on the desk and sat down. Alex smiled up at her, then noticed the look on her face and raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, you okay kid?" she asked, looking a little concerned. Piper scrunched her face in a way that Alex found to be very cute.

"Yeah, but I think I have a date on Friday," she said slowly. Alex's eyebrows raised higher as she unwrapped her sandwich.

"A date? You work quick," she chuckled. "With who?"

"John," Piper said flatly, giving Alex a look that said she definitely was _not _excited for Friday. She opened her chips first, then her sandwich, before carefully spreading the chips on top of the layer of turkey.

"Oh, Christ, Ew, why would you make a date with him?" Alex said, before taking a bite of her sandwich and chewing slowly.

"I didn't have much of a choice. He's picking me up in the lobby after work," Piper said, also biting into her sandwich.

"Sucks," Alex said thoughtfully. Piper "mhm"ed in agreement. When she sat her sandwich back down, a drop of mayo stuck behind on the left lower corner of her mouth. Alex chuckled. "You've got something on your face," she said with a grin. Piper wiped at the wrong side of her mouth.

"Did I get it?" she asked, raising her eyebrows. Alex bit her lip and chuckled again, adjusting her glasses.

"No, here," she said, leaning over the desk. She used a napkin to gently wipe the mayo off of Piper's mouth. "There you go." She smiled and Piper caught her eye, then looked slightly lower at Alex's very pink lips. Alex grinned and sat back slowly, and Piper's eyes followed her. She chuckled again, picking up her sandwich. Piper's cheeks turned a bright red, and she looked back down at her sandwich.

"Um, thank you." She said, laughing nervously. Every time this woman touched her, she swore she felt sparks. It was intoxicating. She smiled at Alex, and they both started eating again. Piper started to ask Alex questions. About herself, her family, her life. At first, Alex was tentative to answer. No one really knew about her life aside from her best friend Nicky and her mom. But everything about Piper suggested she could trust her. The way she listened with wide eyes, and laughed softly in the right places. Before Alex knew it, she was opening up.

"Yeah and so my mom found out she had cancer my first year of college. She didn't really get the treatments she needed until after I graduated, she was working so hard to pay my tuition. But even now insurance doesn't cover everything, and there are expensive surgeries that she has to turn down.." Alex said, looking down at her hands. "Of course I do my best to help her. But it can get hard." She finished softly. She'd always been good at pushing down emotions or hiding them from other people. But things were different with Piper, right from the start.

"I'm so sorry, that sounds really rough. You seem like you love her a lot." Piper said, reaching across the table to squeeze Alex's hand. This time, Alex felt the electricity and she looked up at Piper, who gave her a small smile.

"I do, she's always been my best friend." She said smiling back.

"I wish my mom and I had been that close, but sometimes she's just a pain in the ass you know?" Piper said, snorting softly.

"How bad is she?" Alex questioned.

"When I was 16, I wanted to be a novel writer. My mom told me I should aim for magazines instead, because I wouldn't make it as a novel writer. She said I wasn't adventurous enough." Piper said. "She wouldn't even let me sign up for writing club." Alex rubbed her thumb over the back of Piper's hand, a gesture she found soothing.

"Sounds horrible," Alex commented honestly. She wondered if Piper only was working here now because of what her Mom had told her. Piper started to answer, but then there was a knock on the door so instead she snatched back her hand. Alex gritted her teeth, a little angry someone had interrupted their time together.

"Come in," she said. Sanchez walked in, and looked the desk in front of him like it had barked.

"Ladies what's going on? Lunch? Lunch is only 30 minutes and I saw you come back with that food over an hour ago Vause. Really, Chapman, it's your first day. I guess I should have paired you with one of the hard workers like...what's her name... Brook." He said, shaking her head.

"Are you serious?" Alex said, crumpling her trash, she stood up and threw it into the wastebasket next to her desk. "First of all, Brook works in layout and she's only been here for like a year. Second of all, I work hard," She folded her arms and looked Sanchez in the eye. "And third of all you're just trying to act like a hard-ass because it's her first day."

Sanchez just threw his hands up, and then rubbed his temples. "Just get back to work," he said before leaving. Piper looked at Alex, shocked.

"Wow...that was really...wow do you always talk to him like that?" She questioned. She'd half expected Alex to get fired. But Alex just chuckled, and Piper stood up, cleaning her spot and throwing her trash away.

"Editors are really informal. And anyways I _do _work hard. It's just that you're here distracting me today," she said, grinning at Piper. "First you stopped me at that light, then you spilled coffee on my shirt, and then you walk around all day in that short skirt. What do you expect?" Piper gave a fake scoff and Alex had to bite her lip to keep from laughing.

"Me? You pulled off your shirt like it was nothing and let me see you half-dressed, like that would help my concentration." She said, folding her arms across her chest. Alex smirked and leaned in to whisper into Piper's ear.

"Payback," she said softly, a wide smirk on her face. Piper inhaled sharply, feeling Alex's warm breath on her neck. She let her eyes flutter closed for a second and pressed her lips together. Alex smelled like...roses and marzipan. Sweet and delicious. She opened her eyes to see Alex looking straight at her.

Alex wanted to kiss Piper. She was overcome at how strong the feeling were in her stomach. But what the hell? This was her co-worker, who was supposed to be straight. However, when she looked at how Piper was watching her, she could tell she wasn't thinking about any male part. Alex sighed softly, and pulled back. Her feelings for Piper were weird. Attraction of course, but something else too, something hat confused her. Piper looked a little disappointed, and she looked away.

"Um, maybe you can bring your edits in here if you're done and we'll compare so we can get it back to the writers." Alex suggested, moving and sitting back behind her desk. Piper ran a hand through her hair and nodded.

"Yeah of course," Piper said. She stepped out and grabbed the documents from her desk, then brought them back and set the things down before sitting back in her chair. She and Alex started to compare notes, and her disappointed faded slowly. If work was going to be like this everyday, spending time with Alex Vause, then she would love this job.

****/ And the end! Like I said earlier this is my first fanfiction on this website, and for this show. Tell me if you have suggestions for how to better portray the characters, or if you want longer chapters, anything! Thanks for reading this, I'll try to update ASAP, I promise. Love, UmIDunno x / ***


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two – You're a Womanizer

Time had passed quickly in Piper's mind. It had only been two weeks since she started working there, and she was already going to her first quarterly office party. She had gotten a little dressed up in a sleeveless pink dress and let her hair down. She told herself she just wanted to look nice, but really it was mostly for Alex. They had spent time together every day since she started working there. They took lunch together, and compared editing even when they had separate articles to work on. Alex even let Piper respond to one of the letter to the editors, even though that was a job for someone with more experience. Piper absolutely loved spending time with Alex. In the two weeks she'd known her, she'd become the coworker she trusted, and liked most. It also wasn't too bad that Alex was sexy, and a lot of the time she'd lean in close to Piper, or sit on the arm of her chair, or move a strand of hair out of her face for her. Piper loved little things like that, and if Alex was being honest, she did too. When Piper wasn't in the room, she found herself stopping to wonder what she was doing, and if she was okay. She didn't come right out and say that, but Piper knew she enjoyed her company. They'd adopted a usual position when Alex would sit at her desk and Piper would sit in the arm chair in the front of the room, dangling her legs over the side at times to use her thighs as a place to write. It wasn't sensible of course, Piper had a desk and her own office with much more space. But they liked being near each other, and both were content with the setup.

The hardest part of the last 2 weeks for Alex was not being able to kiss Piper. Every day, the urge to do it got stronger, and she had no idea how to control it. She'd never been very emotionally involved with the girls she was with or liked, but Piper was so much different. Piper was her friend, someone she could trust and talk to, and her co-worker. Even though she'd gone on the date with John, she hadn't given him a second glance. She'd even told Alex all about how he'd talked on and on about work and himself, and how she could never go out again with someone else like that. That reassured her, because even though shed played it off the day Piper told her, it made that unfamiliar jealously spring up again. But now there was nothing to worry about, Piper didn't like him. Alex smiled, replaying the scene from Monday in her head.

_"Yeah, he's definitely not my type," Piper said with a disgusted snort, and then she'd wrinkled her face up in that irresistibly cute way._

_"Oh yeah? What is your type?" Alex said, catching Piper's eye. She could tell she'd caught her off guard._

_"Hmm.." Piper thought, only blushing slightly. "Tall." She decided with a grin.  
_

_"Tall? Well if that's it then I'm the woman of your dreams." Alex answered with a smirk. She moved across the room to sit on the arm of Piper's chair._

_"I don't know, I generally try to avoid sexy women with tattoos and hot glasses," Piper said without missing a beat. She looked up into Alex's face and realized what she said, and her blush intensified. She'd gotten bolder lately, but she hadn't meant to be that bold._

_"You think I'm sexy?" Alex asked, leaning in. She smirked and bit her lips, looking straight into Piper's eyes. Damn her. She was a real tease._

_"Yeah," Piper admitted, spending her last shred of confidence. She smiled a little. And then she ducked her head down and went back to editing whatever article she'd been reading, refusing to look back up at Alex. Alex didn't let her get away with that so easily though, she leaned in and brushed her lips slowly across Piper's ear before whispering into it._

_"You can be pretty sexy too," Alex answered. And then she chuckled and went back to her desk, and they'd pretended like nothing ever happened._

And that was great. Alex liked flirting with Piper, except for the fact that it just made her want her more and more. It was just that sometimes Alex would be stressed and into an article and she'd look up and look at Piper working at the same steady pace she always did and she would either calm down a little or want to go over there and grab her small mouth and kiss it until she begged for more. Or other times Piper would look up and see how frustrated Alex looked and she would stop what she was doing to stand up rub Alex's back gently and ask if she needed any help. Of course Alex always denied needing any help, but what she really wanted was the grab Piper and show her what she _really_ needed help with. And then Piper would walk back to her chair, when all Alex wanted was for her to sit in her lap and touch Alex in places other than her back.

God she sounded pathetic, but she couldn't help it. Piper was so much different.

So all night, Alex looked and waited for Piper to walk into the room. And when she did her heart swelled. Piper was looking for Alex too, and when she saw her she smiled widely and came over, and let Alex pull her into a hug.

"Hey kid, what's up," Alex asked and smiled.

"Well not much has changed since earlier today. I mean, I changed my clothes," Piper offered. Alex laughed, and played with one of Piper's wavy pieces of hair before tucking it behind her ear.

"Not exactly breaking news, but something," Alex answered with a grin. She bit her lip slightly, and told herself to stop touching Piper, but she couldn't help it. Even though the last two weeks had been amazing, they'd also been torture. She was starting to debate just letting go and being with her, there were no _real_ rules that coworkers couldn't date, and she knew Piper liked her too. It was just that Alex had never been good when she tried relationships; they'd always been broken off awkwardly with a lot of pain on the other person's end. But maybe that was just because she'd never been in love with the girls she was with before and...wait, fuck did she say love? Holy fucking shit, she was _not _in love. She wasn't in love with Piper. Love was dangerous, and definitely not her thing.

Piper watched as Alex bit her lip and trained her eyes on her. Her gaze was unwavering, and it seemed as if she was staring straight into her soul. She gazed back, and raised her hand to Alex's face slowly, stroking her soft skin.

"You okay Al?" she asked quietly. No one else in the room even saw what was happening, but if they had Piper wouldn't have cared. Right now Alex was what mattered. Everything else was just background. Alex refocused her eyes on Piper slowly, as if she was pulled from though. She pulled back from Piper's hand slowly and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine," She said, adjusting her glasses. She nodded towards the punch bowl. "You want something to drink?" Piper nodded, and lowered her hand, a bit embarrassed. Alex quickly made her way over to the punch bowl, where several of her co-workers were having a conversation.

"That's so mean, you guys have no hearts," Brook shot at a man named Ben.

"Of course we do, they're just made of ice," he said with a grin. Alex chuckled and filled a cup of punch. "Anyways I knew you wouldn't agree with it. I was daring George." George shook his head.

"Nah, I'm not doing it. Forget it, it's not worth it." He said. Alex filled her second cup of punch.

"Who's that for, you know it's one cup at a time Vause," said a woman named Natalie, who had always seemed to have a problem with Alex.

"Get off my ass, it's for Piper," she said, sending her a warning look. Natalie just raised her eyebrows and looked at Ben.

"I bet Vause would do it." She said. Ben grinned at Alex.

"Yeah, you're a womanizer," He said slowly.

"Do what?" Alex asked, looking at the evil grins she was getting. "Is this another one of those office fuck-offs because I'm not doing it." She said, raising her eyebrow.

"No that's not it," said Ben, taking a sip of his punch. "Basically the deal is you have to date someone in here for 100 days, get them to say 'I love you', and then breakup with them." Alex pulled a face.

"That's dumb," she said.

"We're easily entertained people," he said, shrugging it off like it was perfectly normal. Alex rolled her eyes and picked both cups up. "And the prize if you can do it is 10 grand," he added casually. Alex almost dropped her cups.

"10,000 dollars? What if you lose?" she asked carefully. Maybe being interested made her a really shit person, but that was money to help her mom get the surgery she needed.

"Then you lose, no strings attached," Ben said, grinning. Alex took a deep breath.

"I'll do it." she said slowly. Ben grinned. "But to who, I think I could charm-" She started but Natalie cut her off.

"Uh-Uh," Natalie said, waving her finger. "We choose." Alex looked from Natalie to Ben. Ben grinned and looked down at the punch in Alex's hand. She knew what he was going to say before he even opened his mouth.

"New Girl. We choose Piper Chapman," with a grin so wide if reminded her of the Cheshire Cat in the Alice in Wonderland movie.

And that was when Alex knew she might as well have sold her soul to the devil.

* * *

Piper waited patiently for Alex to come back. She watched as she entered a conversation with her colleagues that seemed heated. When she came back and handed Piper her drink, she seemed a little out of it.

"Thanks," Piper said, taking the punch. Alex just nodded and looked into her cup. Piper cocked her head slightly. "Are you sure you're okay? You look really removed from it all." Alex looked up into her concerned blue eyes, then glanced at Ben, who was watching with his eyebrows raised. He nodded slightly as if to say _Make your move_. Alex looked back at Piper and cleared her throat.

"How about we get some fresh air?" She suggested, giving Piper another signature smirk. But now it felt fake. _God Vause, get over your guilt. Family comes first._ She told herself. Piper didn't notice this internal struggle and smiled.

"Alright," she agreed. They threw away their drinks then Alex took Piper's hand, and they both smiled a little when the sparks they always felt surged through their palms. Piper followed her to the elevator, and they went up to the top floor, then up a back door and a short staircase, and when Alex opened the door at the top, they were on the roof.

"It's...beautiful," Piper said, looking up at the stars. It was hard to see many stars in the city, because of pollution and all, but tonight somehow the sky was amazingly clear. The roof had a few planters on it, empty now since fall was right around the corner, a bench and a few chairs. Alex sat down on the bench, and Piper sat close to her, their thighs touching. Neither one of then wanted to let go of the others hand, so they sat like that for awhile. Enjoying each other's company. Piper broke the silence first, and looked at Alex, raising her hand to push some hair out of her face.

"Feel better?" she asked quietly. Alex nodded.

"You always make me feel better," she said honestly before she could think of something witty to say. Piper bit her lip, and Alex focused her eyes on her. That feeling that pushed her to kiss Piper came back. Now she was allowed to kiss her right? It was all for a bet. So she leaned in, and pulled Pipers face to hers with her hand, and brushed her lips across her slowly. Piper responded tentatively, and they started kissing. It was slow and tender at first, then the kissing became more demanding and feverish. Piper moaned softly as Alex attacked her mouth, biting her bottom lip gently before slipping her tongue into Piper's mouth. Her hands are everywhere, on the small of her back, running over her stomach, in her hair. _Finally _Alex thinks, as she brushed back Piper's hair to kiss her neck._ At least now she's mine for 100 days. _She moves her lips slowly across Piper's body, kissing her chest, her shoulders, and her collarbone. And then her mouth is back on Piper's and they're kissing more passionately than before if possibly.

_God her mouth. Her tongue. **Her.**_ Piper thinks, kissing Alex back as hard as she can. Her body is tingling with need. She slides her hands up Alex's blouse a little and lets Alex push up her dress to rub her thighs, causing warmth to spread throughout her body. Wait, what were they doing? They couldn't do it here. Not now, and especially not on the hard concrete roof. She used all her willpower to pull back slowly, breathing heavily. Alex pushed her glasses on top on her head and continued to kiss Piper's neck, sucking the spot underneath her ear and rubbed her inner thighs slowly. Piper bit back another moan, and lifted Alex head up, causing Alex to groan lowly. She stopped her mouth though and looked up at Piper.

"What?" she asked softly, looking into Piper's blue eyes. Piper looked back and saw the need she felt reflected in the beautiful blue green gems that were Alex's eyes.

"We can't do it here," Piper said with a grin. "Or now," she added, letting Alex kiss her neck one more time. Alex nodded. She could have guessed that Piper would want to take things a little slow. That didn't bother her though, she knew she wanted her, and when the time was right, she knew Piper wouldn't stop her.

"You're right," the dark-haired woman said. She pulled back and rested her forehead against Pipers, holding her face in her hands. "I know you are, but that doesn't mean I like it," she said with a grin. Piper smiled, and kissed her again softly.

"We should head back downstairs," she said. Alex nodded and stood up. When she moved Piper became aware of how chilly it was getting. Alex smiled and pulled her up and close to her.

"Is that better?" Alex said softly.

"You always make me feel better," said Piper with a wide grin, repeating what Alex had said earlier. Alex smiled and slid her hand into Piper's before leading her back downstairs.

By the time they get back to the 2nd floor, there are only a few people left cleaning. _Were we up there that long?_ Alex thought. She checked the clock. It was 10, but they had work tomorrow. Maybe they'd cut it short.

"Ready to split kid?" Alex asked. Piper nodded and nestled her body next to Alex's. It was like they molded into each other perfectly. Alex kissed her forehead softly, not really caring if anyone saw. They walked out together and Alex realized how good it felt to have Piper so close. It felt right and good...just..perfect. _100 days. _She reminded herself. The goal was to get Piper to fall and love. And if Alex had to break up with her, then she would have to keep herself from falling in love to. But how hard could that be, she didn't fall in love anyways. Piper looked up at Alex when they were outside and noticed she was deep in thought again. Piper pulled back a little, so she could look up at Vause, who was even taller than normal in heels.

"Hey, I don't know what you're worrying about...but it has to do with us, don't. We'll make it work," she said slowly. "You feel so...inevitable to me." Alex smiled, even though the guilt was eating her alive. Because what Piper said was true and she felt the same. Piper falling into her life was a good thing, and if this bet hadn't gotten in the way, they probably would've ended up anyways. But she needed the money and it was too late to back out of the deal, so she just nodded.

"I understand what you mean kid," Alex said slowly, opening the passenger door to her car.

* * *

20 minutes later Alex was dropping Piper off at her apartment. They were holding hands again, and Alex didn't want to leave.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Piper said with a grin. Alex pouted a little, which made Piper bite her lips. Did she have to be so hot all the time?

"Alright. Goodnight Pipes," Alex said, slowly kissing her cheek. She pulled herself back after quickly to hold back from doing what she really wanted to do. It was so hard to keep her self-control sometimes. She let go of Piper's hands slowly and Piper smiled and watched Alex walk down the hallway to the elevator and then closed the door silently.

"Goodnight Al," she whispered, resting against the door as she locked it. She walked to her kitchen and poured a cup of water and then pulled her phone from her pocket. She had 2 missed calls from her friend Polly. Oops, she tried to call her every other day usually. But Piper was exhausted, and Alex was on her mind, all she wanted to do was shower and fall into bed. Tomorrow she'd call, she promised herself.

One hot shower and glass of water later, Piper was lying in bed. She couldn't get Alex out of her mind. On cue, her phone beeped and she groaned slowly in protest, but grabbed it and peered at the bright screen.

**From: Alex**

**Tonight was great, sorry we had to cut it short. Sweet dreams.**

Piper smiled and texted back, then put her phone on do not disturb and curled up on her side. The last thing she saw before sleep overcame her was Alex Vause behind her eyelids, looking at her with those deep eyes, smirking in the sexy way she always did.

* * *

Alex sat in bed, reading. She couldn't sleep, even though she was tired, guilt and the memories of how Piper's lips felt on hers swirled in her head and confused her. She'd started to call Nicky, but didn't when she remembered she was probably still at work at a woman named Red's restaurant. Then she started to call her mom, but she didn't want to really bother her with her problems so late at night. The only person left to talk to was Piper. She sent her a quick text and waited, taking her glasses off and setting her book down. Her phone beeped just as she reached over to turn the light off, and she picked it up.

**From: Piper**

**If you're in them (which I'm sure you will be) that's exactly what I'll have.**

**PS: I never got to tell you goodnight. Goodnight (;**

Alex grinned and set her phone down, and laid under her covers. As she closed her eyes, the only thing she could think of was the way Piper's body fit perfectly against hers.

****/ AN: Chapter 2 is over! Sorry this was kind of short, but an important event happened at least. This is kind of a filler I guess. A lot of the next chapter will probably be fluff and the beginning of Piper and Alex's relationship, no more bumps in the road yet. At least, I don't think so (; R&R please Love, UmIDunno x / ****


End file.
